Tango
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Seeing him dance had brought anger, but feeling him dance had brought so much more... Has one swear, be warned.


**Oh dear, my first Chad/Ryan story. Its more fluffy than anything. I don't think I'll carry it on, but who knows, if you like it I will :)**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Chad stood sulkily with the rest of the basketball team, watching the girls dance and giggle. All of them, including Sharpay and Taylor, had broken away and gone to dance rather than stand awkwardly at the side with the boys. Why were they even at this party? Oh right. Chad looked around the Lava Springs garden party, glaring. They had been forced to come by the girls, who had been invited to this do by Sharpay. Oddly, Chad hadn't seen Ryan anywhere. That was depressing. He had only come to see Ryan.

"Well you guys seem to be having fun." They all jumped, looking round at the grinning Ryan. Chad couldn't help but gape at him. God he looked hot. He looked like he should be in the Bahamas. He was dressed in a white blazer, with crisp white trousers, both spotless. He had a black t-shirt underneath the blazer, and a white fedora with a black band. In short, he looked hotter than he ever had before. Chad suddenly felt very inferior in baggy jeans and t-shirt.

"The girls ditched us." Troy grumbled, folding his arms.

"So?" Ryan asked with a frown. "Just go over and dance with them."

"We can't do that!" Zeke growled. "That just…no!"

"Jeeze guys, grow some ball." Ryan snorted. "They're not gonna push you away for dancing." The boys stared resolutely at him. Chad sighed. Ryan wouldn't understand. You just didn't do that kind of thing. Ryan let out a sigh. "Watch and learn." The blonde turned, walking boldly up to the dancing girls.

"He's not." Troy gaped as Ryan reached them.

"He is." Chad laughed. They all expected the girls to just laugh and ignore him, but when he tapped Gabriella on the shoulder, bowing low and holding out a hand, she giggled, grabbing his hand. They were all gaping as Ryan straightened up, spinning her round. Gabriella was laughing as Ryan started leading her in a fast paced…was that salsa? He didn't know about dancing. The girls giggled, surrounding the dancing pair. Ryan turned Gabriella so he was facing the guys. The smug smirk made them all want to hit him.

He beckoned to Troy, who nervously obeyed, stepping out and walking forwards. Ryan grabbed Kelsi's hand, spinning both her and Gabriella at the same time. In one smooth move, Gabriella had been sent into her boyfriends arms, where she instantly pulled him out to the dance floor to make him dance.

"What the hell?" Someone yelped, as Troy went into the motions seamlessly. Ryan spun Kelsi, beckoning to Jason this time. The boy jumped forwards as Ryan grabbed Sharpay, who elegantly took up the steps as Kelsi was sent out to Jason. Sharpay and Ryan were just showing off now. Ryan dipped her, calling Zeke. Zeke bounced out, ready for her. What he wasn't ready for was how Ryan passed her out. He muttered something to her, and she grinned, hands going on his shoulders. Ryan stepped back, pulling her with him. Zeke's eyes went wide as he threw her into the air. Sharpay landed gracefully, spinning into him.

"Wow." Chad gasped. Slowly the whole team was paired off with the various girls that were practically lining up to dance with Ryan. It was only Chad left of the team now. But Chad didn't want to dance with anyone. He hated watching Ryan dance that close with other people, especially pretty girls. Ryan turned, ready to beckon him forwards to dance with the girl he was now rubbing against, but Chad just shook his head, turning and marching off.

"Chad!" He heard Ryan call out, but he didn't look back. Why the hell should he? So he could watch the one he wanted make it perfectly clear he couldn't have him? No thanks. His feet carried him subconsciously towards the pool. He liked it at night. It was very calming to just watch the water. And he would be alone there. He didn't fancy Troy trying to council him right then, as he always did with this kind of thing. Chad flopped down by the edge of the pool. This was so unfair.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Ryan watched Chad walk off, every inch of him signifying anger. Ryan wasn't sure what to do. "Chad!" He called, trying to get his attention, but either Chad couldn't hear him or he was ignoring him. Troy glanced round at his shout, spotting Chad storming off. He said something to Gabriella, and the pair drew closer. Ryan spun the girl he had been dancing with off to a guy waiting for his matchmaking skills.

"What happened?" Troy asked, frowning. Ryan shook his head, finally standing still.

"I don't know. He just walked away."

"Go after him." Gabriella nodded.

"He seems angry with me though."

"Jeeze Ryan, grow some balls." Troy sniggered. Ryan glared at him, but turned, running off after Chad.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Chad looked round when he heard someone running. He raised his eyebrows when Ryan appeared, skidding to a halt and doubling over as he tried to catch his breath. "Shouldn't you be dancing?" Chad muttered, turning back to the water.

"You…ran off." He panted. "Thought…something…was wrong."

"Why would you care? I'm sure you'd be happier dancing with some random girl." He heard Ryan straighten up.

"I did it to try and get you guys dancing. You all looked so bored."

"Did you need to get that close to them though?!" Chad jumped up, glaring at the smaller boy. "God it looked like you were fucking them on the dance floor!"

"I was just getting them into the steps." Ryan's voice had gone soft, and he looked up at Chad guiltily. "If I didn't they wouldn't have been able to lead."

"Whatever." Chad snorted, turning away. "You should go back, I'm sure they all miss you."

"But…" Ryan tailed off, and Chad heard him take a deep breath. "Chad." Chad turned to him, seeing he was holding a hand out.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"I think we already found out I don't dance. Those 'funky' salsa moves aren't exactly my style."

"I wasn't going to show you salsa." Ryan stared at him.

"What were you going to show me?" Chad asked nervously, taking Ryan's hand with trepidation. Before he could react, Ryan had grasped his hand tight and made him spin. Chad felt himself thud into Ryan, and his arm instinctively went to Ryan's back to hold him up.

"Tango." Something flashed in Ryan's eyes before he made Chad move back, fast. Chad let out a little yelp when he was dipped back, practically parallel to the floor.

"What the hell?" He demanded, clinging onto Ryan for dear life. Ryan smirked, pulling him back up with surprising ease considering he was smaller than Chad. "What the hell was that?!"

"Tango." He grinned. "Just trust me."

"After you did that?! Not likely." Chad snorted, trying to pull away, but Ryan held fast.

"I didn't drop you did I?"

"No, but-"

"So what reason do you have to not trust me?" Chad fell silent. "I thought so." Ryan began moving again, making Chad sway back and forth. Chad was surprised as they began moving, taking slow, purposeful steps back and forth. Where had the speed gone?

"Why are you so intent on this dance?" He asked, his voice unable to rise above a husky murmur.

"Some people say actions speak louder than words." Ryan looked up at him, eyes imploring Chad to understand what he meant.

"So why the tango?"

"It's the dance of passion, of romance," Ryan dipped Chad down again, holding him securely. "And of love." Ryan's words seemed to catch up with him, and he blushed, pulling Chad up to standing. They paused, eyes on each other. Ryan's blush doubled, and he let go of Chad, turning and going to walk away. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that." He mumbled, trying to walk away. Chad reached out, grabbing his arm.

"I do." Chad pulled him back round to face him. "You said actions speak louder than words right?" Ryan gulped and nodded. Chad wasted no time pulling him right up close and pressing their lips together. Ryan's hands, which had come up to stop himself from falling, fisted in Chad's t-shirt, and an odd little whimpering noise erupted from the shorter boys throat. Chad kept his arms wrapped around Ryan as he deepened the kiss, managing to work the blonde's mouth open. It took him all of three seconds of his tongue being in Ryan's mouth for him to realise something. Ryan probably hadn't done this before. He pulled back, looking down at the slightly flushed and wide eyed Ryan. "Ry…"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, voice a tad breathless. He tried to think how to phrase his question. He didn't want to sound stupid asking it.

"Has anyone kissed you before?" Shit, that whole not looking stupid thing hadn't worked. Ryan blushed anyway, looking down and resting his forehead on Chad's chest. "Have they?"

"No." Ryan mumbled. He was clearly highly embarrassed about this. Chad leant down, kissing what he could reach of Ryan's face, but the fedora blocked his way slightly.

"Its okay." He soothed. "They have now." Ryan laughed, looking up at him incredulously.

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"Yeah." Chad defended, frowning. He hadn't sounded that bad had he? Ryan went up on his toes to press his lips on Chad's. Chad smirked, responding to the tentative movements. He made a mental note to teach Ryan to kiss properly, but for now he was happy with the almost scared movements he was making.

Chad let his hands wander, one finding a resting place on the back of the pale neck and the other trailing down to rest just above his ass. Ryan tensed up at the touch, but Chad went no further. He didn't want to scare him. When the kiss broke again, Ryan rested his head on Chad's chest again. Chad smirked down at him, deciding he liked standing like this.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
